magoiafandomcom-20200223-history
Friends
How do you get friends? You can begin to add friends at Level 4. Using the live chat found on the lower left of the game or any of the league lists, you can find other players who are looking for more friends. Use the search field found by either clicking your level assistant at the top of the screen or the Friends button (the NPC with the + sign on the far right of your Friends bar) at the bottom of the game. You can search for players by name. Clicking their name will bring up their profile and show you if they have available friend slots. You can send a request for friendship if they have room. Players gain one friend slot per level up until around level 50. More slots may be added, the first 20 slots for 10 , the next 30 slots for 20 , the next 100 for 40 , for a total of 200 friends possible. Clicking on the Friends button will bring up the screen where you can send requests, accept requests and manage your friends list. You get a slot for each level you attain. This is also where you can remove players for whatever reason. The most common one being they haven't been playing the game and their picture on the Friend bar shows a red dot. (Bright green dots = online now, dark green dots = not online) You can only remove a player if they have been your friend for 5 days or more. Note: At level 5 you can share a link with friends to get bonus gift packs. Let your friend know they have to establish the account with an e-mail and password in order to get the bonus. The fbconnect link is currently broken. *Trying to sign in on US.Magoia.com with fb connect will allow them to play but neither party will get the bonus. *The bonus is only awarded if they establish their account with an e-mail address. The fb connect button will work after that. Or they can install the Magoia app on fb after signing up. *If you have an open friend slot, the friend will automatically be added to your list. *The higher your level, the higher rewards you will receive when your friend reaches level 10. What do you do with friends? Once you have friends, you can visit their garden and help with 4 possible things. *Tend plants to increase their yield - Different numbers of clicks on the plants are required depending on their type. Marked plants will have purple clovers if they have not been tended or green clovers if they have been partially tended. Generally it's more beneficial to complete the tending of a plant before beginning another. *Speed Trees to shorten their harvest time - Clicking on a tree will show you the remaining time on the tree. You can then decide if speeding the tree would be helpful. *Attack monsters that infest your neighbors garden - The gardens occasionally get monsters that only neighbors can remove. They will block planting spots until they are defeated. Once they are defeated, your neighbor receives a bonus Pear Horn for their dragons. *Golden plants - The plants gained from collecting puzzle pieces give one of each type of a specific plant. You are given 3 free clicks per neighbor. You can spend additional water lilies if you choose to do so when fighting monsters. Extra clicks spent on defeating monsters gives you double the friendship bracelets for the hit. Also try to leave things for your neighbors to click when they visit. You can add addition clicks for specific neighbors by clicking the + symbol located after the tend point counter at the top of the page. How do I tell my friends what I want clicked? Click on a plant or tree to bring up a screen where you can speed the production or mark for friends. If you mark a plant for friends to click, a purple clover leaf will show for them to indicate you want that item clicked and will receive +1 to the output of that item once it is fully tended. If you mark a tree to be clicked, each click will speed the tree timer by 5%. Why should I help my friends? Friendship Bracelets! You receive bracelets for each action you take in a friend's garden. These can be spent in the Hut to change the look of your avatar. They also get tallied for the weekly competition for number of friendship bracelets collected in your assigned league. The competition ends every Sunday at 8 PM Central time. You can see your standings in the competition by clicking the Level Assistant located at the top of game window where your current level appears and then clicking the Friends button on the lower left of the pop up.